


Your sister

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh, her?
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741
Kudos: 2





	Your sister

Our story starts in Vernon Dursley's house, he has invited his girlfriend Petunia Evans over to discuss her family.

Petunia said, "Why may I ask am I here on a Sunday?"

Vernon told her, "I wanted to ask you something without your parents around."

Petunia gasped. "Vernon, we hardly know each other!"

Vernon shook his head. "I'm not ruddy proposing, my dear. I just want to ask about your sister."

Petunia frowned. "Has she said or done something to you?"

Vernon grunted. "Not at all, but she has visited this very house once."

Petunia's face turned as white as a sheet. "Well, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for that. She's a freak and so is her boyfriend."

Vernon asked, "What do you mean by freak?"

Petunia muttered, "N-Nothing, just don't associate with them. She hates me anyway."

Vernon stated, "Now I doubt that's true. I'll not bring her up again though as you very clearly aren't pleased with me for doing so.".

Petunia responded, "Thank you."


End file.
